


The Journey of Us

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: This is a quick one shot to honour Valentine's day that includes drabbles of how Reno and Tifa came to be a couple. Rated M because of some content but fluffy waffy fun otherwise.





	The Journey of Us

Reno still burned for her as he and Tifa had sex for the third time that night.

It was three in the morning as they sought to satisfy their insatiable need for each other after weeks of separation.

He felt dizzy with exhaustion and something else as he moved on top of her as their sweat slick bellies glided together.

He wished he could string her fevered moans together like beads as a keepsake. Her final cry in orgasm would have been the pendant on their dazzling necklace as he burst into her no less heavily then before and filled up her dead uterus with life that it couldn't contain.

He'd come directly to her place from his mission, driving his helicopter at such an urgent pace that his partner feared for his life in Reno's need to get back to her.

He'd opened the door to her bar just as she was closing up for the night and picked her up and whisked her to bed as they were followed by her trail of giggles.

Reno hadn't even been home yet, his luggage had been hastily thrown into his vehicle and those had been hastily packed to the point clothes were peeking out the sides of his badly closed suitcases.

She smiled up at him when he pulled her close as he panted for breath. "I missed you" she said as her eyes shone like jewels up at him, happy to see him healthy, whole and returned to her after she'd worried so much about him.

He frowned at this "you know we're not exclusive. I come and go as I please and see other women as agreed" he reminded her, and perhaps himself. He was lying; he'd been monogamous for months as other women just couldn't seem to hold his attention like how she did by simply being her own self. "What we have is not love" he reminded her.

"I know" she said but seemed to look at him as if in pity, as if she could see into his wavering heart.

"It's good to be home" he remarked as he fell asleep with her in his arms; it felt so right. He made no attempt to leave her bed when suggesting he was home…..and his own place was blocks away from where he was.

123456

"This is where I'm going on vacation; it's an exclusive resort where everything's included and I expect to be spoiled silly" he explained as he handed her the brochure.

"They seem to have a lot of nightclubs nearby" she said as her heart plummeted at the thought of all the beautiful women that would be there; he seemed to attract them in droves.

"So bring your black bikini and some pretty stuff to wear" he said showing her the plane tickets that he'd booked under the name, "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" thinking this would amuse her. "Sorry, you do want to come with me....don't you?" he asked her suddenly feeling shy.

"I would like nothing more" she promised him and he returned it when his customary smirk was replaced with a wide, joyous smile.

There was something to be said about the anonymity of travelling as they spent the next week just enjoying being together, doing whatever they wanted and making endless love as they were spoiled how the brochure promised.

Tifa enjoyed the tropical breeze on her skin and the scent of the exotic flowers as she walked on the beach wearing her bikini and beach cover up and held onto Reno's arm as he wore a loud print shirt and his swim trunks.

She halted when she stopped to witness a wedding being performed on the beach. The bride wore a simple lightweight white dress with local flowers in her hair and looked so happy as she gazed as her handsome groom.

"Let's go before someone eats all the shrimp at the lunch buffet" Reno urged her and she looked up at him and he ignored the question in her eyes that had been there for a while now.

123456

Reno didn't even know what had compelled himself to ask her out one night, nor what compelled her to say yes when they both had been drinking at a party.

They had both gone thinking nothing would come of it as they were barely even friends but ended up getting along like wildfire and that was before they went to bed to discover their bodies were very compatible and their very flesh demanded reunion when parted.

123456

Tifa was in a coma for two weeks after being in a bad accident and Reno barely left her side and had to be almost forced from her as Turks and ex-Avalanche members took pity on him and made him take care of himself, for Tifa; they reminded him as he reluctantly left to sleep for a few hours, to eat or just simply to bathe.

He'd driven over as if trying to get into an accident himself when Tseng had grimly told him the news.

He'd been let into her room, claiming he was her husband and they let him in even though she wore no ring and her chart said as was single, having no next of kin but her adopted son.

The look of desperation on his face convinced even the battle axe of a head nurse that he meant a lot to her.

He'd looked at her as he took in the normally vibrant young woman covered in contusions and still and ashen as she lay in bed with tubes and wires hooking her up to various machines calculating her very chance of survival and sustaining her life. "Get out" he demanded and they did, but not before they caught a glimpse of him bending over her as tears dropped onto her hospital gown. "Please don't leave me" he wept to Tifa as he prayed to the goddess as he hadn't since he was a believer as a young child.

It was two weeks, three days and twenty two minutes when she woke up to find her hand in the slumbering the Reno's.

"Good it's about time you woke up" was all he said as he got up and left, unable to face her as tears of joy clouded his eyes and threaten to spill down his cheeks. However, Tifa was told how he'd claimed to be her husband and barely left her side and read to her from a book he'd found beside her bed, which had been unfortunately been an erotic novel. However, the desperation in his voice made the lewd scenes a lot less offensive and how he spoke to her and begged her to come back to him, not to leave him as everyone he'd ever loved had.

123456

She walked on a cane and would need physiotherapy after lying dormant for so long and he picked her up from the hospital. She went to let herself out when he drove her home, wondering why he was so silent.

"Go pack just what you need. We'll pack up the rest up later" he said as he touched her arm.

"I don't understand" she said until he held up the ring.

"I don't want to lose you again; I want you where I can see you from now on...permanently" he said, looking at her so nervously. She squealed and hugged him, making him blush like a virgin in the middle of their first kiss.

"We can have a long engagement", she suggested.

"No, it's better if we don't wait in case I get cold feet" he said, needing to face his fear of marriage.

"We can elope", she suggested.

"I know how much your friends and family mean to you, I could never ask you to do that" he replied.

123456

The venue was small and the wedding hastily planned, not that any of that showed as Wutaian money greased many palms to make sure that her "Bestie" would have the wedding of her dreams as a petite and cute maid of honour made everything work for the union of ex-enemies.

The normally brave man looked like he would pass out as he stood at the altar until he saw his bride in her simple, but alluring dress that was tasteful, but sexy all at the same time. "I do" he said with so much conviction that people laughed and she beamed at him.

"Does this mean you love me?" she asked him as their limo took them towards a private landing strip to depart on their honeymoon.

He just looked down.

"Even now you can't say it" she said with a laugh, not offended in the least as she snuggled up to her new husband, knowing she walked in his heart anyway as she had made a comfortable home there for herself long ago.

123456

"There's an operation that can repair the damage" she said putting his hand on her flat belly to indicate what she meant. "But if you would rather just us, I'm fine with…." She added and he silenced her with a kiss.

"As if I could deny the woman I love anything" he said and she glowed at this.


End file.
